You Can't Run From Your Problems
by TheGreenKermit
Summary: Sam tried to run from her feelings for Freddie, but fate has its ways.
1. Prologe

6 months ago.

"I got It! Jesus Christ," I yelled at my mom who stumbled in drunk, _again_. She wanted me to stay out of her drugs, even though I stopped taking them after him, Freddie. The day he kissed me on the balcony was the day I stopped taking them. My thought of him changed after one kiss. I was interrupted from my thoughts by my phone going off playing Carly's ringtone. Just yesterday she had left with her dad to go to Italy.

"Hey Carls, how's Italy?" I asked.

"I just got here," she laughed nervously. "Sam, before you left, I, did something terrible," My first thought was drugs or sex not what was about to pop out of her mouth.

"I kissed Freddie," My mouth gaped open. Carly knew that I loved Freddie. She knew.

"Sam?"

"You bitch," I seethed.

"Sam, let me explain," She sobbed.

"I love him! You knew that!" I felt tears falling.

"I know! I know! He just, and I was leaving and-"She sobbed.

"Listen here Carly Shay. If you ever call me or text me or hell if you ever come out to Seattle to see me, I swear to God, I will kill you," I heard one last sob before I hung up. Tears came to my eyes and I ran to my room. I fell to bed and curled into a ball sobbing.

_What the Fuck? Samantha Puckett doesn't fucking cry. _I thought and I started towards my chest of drawers emptying the contents into my suitcase. Then I sat down at my desk with a pencil and paper.

Freddie's POV:

"Did you apply your ointment, Freddie?" My mom called.

"THAT RASH WENT AWAY 2 YEARS AGO," I rolled my eyes and went to open the door but noticed a letter in-between the door and the wall. I pulled it out and noticed my name in Sam's handwriting. Fuck Sam. My thoughts went to last night, kissing Carly. My eyes wide open. Like when Sam kissed me at the school. When I kissed Carly all I could think of was Sam.

I opened the letter.

_Freddie, _

_ Carly told me. It's okay. I don't hate you any less. But I need to get away. I need to leave Seattle. I know it won't be easy for either of us but it's for the best. Wow how cliché. Anyway remember when Carly said to Spencer and that chick that they were trying to forcing something that wasn't meant to be? Part of me thinks she was talking about us. Like she knew that we were coming the stairs._

_ By the time you read this I won't be in Seattle. Only God knows where I'll be next but I won't be back, not for a while anyway. I just want something for you to remember me with and this was my first thought. I'm going to miss you. All of you. I'm going to miss the way your hands meet my hips when we kiss, the way we argue but make up almost instantly. I'm going to miss the feeling off fireworks in my body when we touch. I'm going to miss your techy talk, that smirk you make when you know your right and your dark brown hair. I'm going to miss your chocolate eyes and the way they make me melt. Most of all I'm going to miss the way my heart leaps when I hear your name or the way I can tell you're in the room by your cologne. I don't want to lose Freddie but I don't have a choice. We both need a break. From the screaming and the fighting. Just for a little bit Freddie. I'll be back eventually. One day when I can't take it anymore, when my heart is at its breaking point, I will find you. But I need a break from Seattle. Please don't forget about this letter or me and find a beautiful techy girl who will be better for you, because Freddie,_

_I love you, forever and always._

_Sam._


	2. Chapter 1

Present Day:

So six months ago I left. Anyway today has been insane. First I made this amazing sauce but Cat didn't like it so she spit it at my shirt. Then her friend, who is totally awesome by the way came over, then Dice started to talk about this poker shit and how he lost this game to a fisher man and he gave Dice two thousand pounds over Kansas Tuna Back Razor Fish or something like that. But Dice is a little cheapskate and needed to make money fast and easy. We came up with the idea of having the Dirty Skipper come jump the tuna and have people watch for twenty bucks. Now Jade and I were here at bots when Cat strolls in. Talking about we didn't invite and how she's here with Dice now. OK.

Cats POV:

I was going to show them. After Sam stole Jade from me I was going to steal someone from her.

"Your book is upside down," Sam pointed out as she walked towards the bathroom.

"I know, I like it this way!" I argued.

"Okay," She said and entered the bathroom. As I soon as I heard the water running I looked for her phone.

I searched through her contacts,  
"Wow there are a lot of restaurants. Oh a person with a Seattle area code!" I squealed and clicked call.

"Uh,yeah, Sam what's up? " The boy said.

"It's not Sam, its Cat her roomate,"

"Oh well, hey Cat"

"Uh is this, Benson Comma Freddie," I asked. He sounds familiar.

"Yeah," The boy said.

"Okay well are you a good friend of Sam's?"

"Uh, yeah I guess you could say that,"

Then he started speaking away from the mic,

"Hello! Come to LA right now!" I said irritated

"To, to LA?" He asked.

"Yes, it stands for Los Angles," How dumb is this guy?

"I know, but why do I need to go there?"

"Its, uh about Sam,"

"What did she get arrested for this time," He huffed.

"No, no she was, run over by uh sports utility vehicle," I lied again.

"Sam got run over?" He sounded worry.

"Yeah, its real bad, you know, bloody gums, fractured bones, broken buttocks. Better get here fast,"

"Okay, do you think she'll be alright?" He asked.

I heard the shower turn off.

"No more questions," I hit end.

LATER THAT DAY:

Cat's POV:

"Ah, Freddie's here! I'm coming," I squealed and dropped my glass.

I opened the door to Dice, "Why Hello- ugh, What?"

"Where's Sam?" He ignored my rudeness.

"I don't know probably hanging out with my friend Jade, probably shopping and trying on hats and creating a huge montage together,"

"Well when's she coming back, I got tuna fish trouble," He complained.

"I thought you got the Dirty Skipper man to jump over them with a motorcycle?" I walked towards the kitchen.

"He won't do it! He said that Kanas Razor Back Tuna Fish are too dangerous to jump over, What am I going to do?" He asked.

"Hey Dice?"

"Yeah?"

The door bell rang.

"Get Out!"

"Who's at the door?"

"Freddie Benson?"

"Who's Freddie Benson?"

"An astronaut!"

"Ooh I wanna meet an astronaut!" He pressed his face to the glass.

"Get away!" I yelled.

I walked over to the mirror and shook my skirt then opened the door.

"Well, hello, Freddie Benson,"

"Hi, is Sam okay? Is she in the hospital?" He asked looking around.

"No she's just in here," I lied.

"Oh thanks, Sam? Sam, where are you? Sam?

"Oh she's not in _here_,"

He pulled his head back, "But didn't you just say-"

"Well, aren't you just a handsome boy full of questions?" I twirled my finger.

"Look, I'm really worried about my friend, Handsome?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Sure beans,"

"Well alright, so you're Cat?"

"Yeah, Cat Valentine, why? You like Cats?" I popped a grape in my mouth.

THAT NIGHT:  
Sam's POV:

"Hello, welcome to Bots," The robot said. I fucking hate the workers here but the food is good.

"We need a table,"

"I'm sorry but all tables are full," The robot cocked her head.

"Well how long is the wait?" Jade asked.

"The wait time is between ten and two-hundred minutes," Fucking robots, I pulled out my hammer and started towards the robot but Jade pulled me back, "I'll get us a table she assured me," I nodded. She sat down at a table full of ten year old boys. She just sat and stared. Soon the little shits ran off.

"This tables open," she smirked.

"Alright, free food," I laughed.

"Yeah, left over boy food," She said sarcastically, I pointed at her.

I heard Cat's annoying laugh from all the way across the room. Then a lower fake laugh followed it. I turned around.

Holy shit. Sitting across from her was him. The guy who had made want to fall out of my chair into a puddle on the floor.

Freddie Fucking Benson.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: After this chapter the chapters start to not follow the show. Just letting y'all know. Also let me know if you guys want songs for each chapter? I know people do it on Wattpad. Anyway to the Story!**

**Sam's POV:**

_Freddie Fucking Benson_.

"Oh my god," I said aloud.

"What, Cat?" Jade asked.

"No, it's, Fre- just follow me," I said back. How could he. How could she. I've already lost him once, I'm _not _losing him again.

"Cat," I said as calmly as possible without reaching over and knocking her precious teeth out of her mouth.

"Sam!" Freddie announced standing up. I pushed back into his seat. _Has he been working out? _

"Jade isn't my friend Freddie cute?" Cat said.

"He's a cute hunk of boy," Jade responded.

"When did you get here?" I asked ignoring my roommate.

"This morning," He said with a smirk. _Stop that._

"You've been here all day and you weren't bothered to call or text or buy me a present?" I asked.

"Well we were but, Cat said-"

"Freddie, were going to be late for our tour," Cat said cutting him off again.

"Tour?" I asked. I wanted to rip her hair out.

"Yeah, I'm taking Freddie on tour of all Los Angeles freeways," Cat smiled. They kept listing numbers of freeways, but I wasn't listening, all I could think of the different ways I could kill Cat. Soon they were gone.

"I can't believe her," I said sitting down

"I don't know, Cat's always been a fan of freeways," Jade said

"No, that she was jealous of us hanging out she brought my friend to LA to bug me,"

"Well where I come from, which is a very dark place, we don't get mad at people, we get even, well we get mad then we get even, sometimes we smear fake blood on their door in the middle of the night, but that seems extreme in this case,"

"So how can I get even for stealing my _friend _Freddie?" The word friend hurt to say.

"I don't really wanna take sides," she said looking away.

"Oh come on," I complained.

"I'm getting a strong feeling you and Freddie used to date," She said folding her hands.

"I'm not proud of it," But I was, very proud.

"Well since Cat is running around with your ex-boyfriend," She said. _Ex_.

"Don't say it aloud," I know she thought the boyfriend part but I meant the ex part.

"Well, you make a date with this guy," She showed me a picture of a boy with black curly hair and glasses. "His name's Robbie and Cat's had a crush on him for like ever,"

"Him," He looks like a geek, maybe that why Cat likes Freddie.

"He's sorta a him"

Cat's POV:

After the freeway tour Freddie and I headed back home for some grapes, on the way in we were talking about iCarly when I heard it. _My song._ I threw open the door.

"ROBBIE SHAPIRO!" I screamed. Robbie fell out of his chair.

"Oh, Cat your back, Robbie was just singing me a song called-"She started. Damn her.

"I know what it's called, he wrote that song for me!"

"Cat!" Robbie yelled.

"I'm swell, me!" I pointed to myself. "He sang that to me over a year ago,"

"Well he's singing it to me now," she took a drink of her soda.

"Robbie, I thought we had something special," I said on the brink of tears.

"Well it looks like you have something special with a lot of fellas," He said circling Freddie. I turned to Sam.

"Why did you bring Robbie here?" I asked.

"Why did you bring Freddie here?" She retorted.

"Robbie is in love with me!" I told her.

"So, Freddie's in love with me!" _What. _

Sam's POV:

"Now wait a second," Freddie said. Shit. I knew he liked Cat.

"If you love Sam so much then why were you running around town fadoodling with Cat?" Robbie said. What the hell?

"I didn't _fadoodle _with Cat," He confirmed.

"You could've if you wanted to," Cat said throwing her arms up. That slut.

"Huh?" Freddie asked.

Robbie looked shocked.

"How dare you! You deserve this!" He said holding up his fist, he punched Freddie a good 3 times but Freddie stood still. About damn time he got stronger.

"You probably do a lot of sit ups," Robbie laughed. I rolled my eyes at the moron and Freddie walked over.

"Why are _you_ mad at me?" Freddie asked. _Other than the fact you kissed my best friend, didn't call me or text me or come see me?_

_"_Because you came here to LA and all you care about is hanging with Cat," I seethed.

"Uh, I came here cause I thought you broke your ass," Freddie folded his hands in front of his face.

"You know none of this would have happened if you didn't steal my friend Jade," Cat cried.

"Oh, what kind of friend are you," I shoved Freddie out of the way. "Bringing Freddie out here and flirting with him when he is the guy that I love!" Shit. "Loved," I said quickly. The look on Freddie's face was payback enough. The boys went on about how we were using them. Then Dice came over talking about how the Dirty Skipper won't jump his fish.

"That kid has amazing hair," Freddie said. He looked so cute.

Then I decided I was jumping the tuna.

"You promised you wouldn't," Cat seethed.

"Oh what do you care? You can't care too much if you're fucking flirting with my ex-boyfriend right in front of my face!" I looked back at Freddie, regret and guilt written all over his face.

"You flirted with Robbie right in front of my face!" She yelled.

"Oh you mean like this," Then I did the despicable. Not just for Cat, but for me and for Freddie.

I kissed Robbie.


End file.
